Orphans Beloved-Doubly Blind
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


"Orphans Beloved: "Doubly Blind…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

Dyad Institute…

Where Tomorrow Was Yesterday and The Future Was Already Here And Gone Fishing…

A triumphant Rachel Duncan leers at the captured Sarah Manning held by guards after being taken trying to once again enter the inner sanctum of Rachel Duncan's office…

"So…At last Sarah….We've got you and Kira is sure to be in our grip shortly."

"So…You still don't have Kira." Noncommittal reply.

"What?" bemused look. "Are you saying…?"

Uh… "Leave us…" Rachel eyed the guards.

"Go…" stern look. "Ms. Manning is not Houdini…" she indicated the handcuffs.

"This is kidnapping. Illegal. You must know that…" Sarah, to the departing guards.

"They know that we are free to do as we please with you, Manning. Have a seat…" Rachel, closing door on the retiring guards. "Call Aldous and ask him to join us in ten minutes." She closed door and sat down at her desk, regarding Sarah in her chair…

"Well, Sarah…"

Blinking as Sarah held up open handcuff…

"Is little trick with knives I learned as child…" singsong accent, pulling brunette wig. "Heelllo, dark seestra…"

"Helena?!" stare… "Judas Priest! How did you…?!" rising suddenly…

"Survive?" shrug… "Weird medical twin thing. I killed crazy religious doc who figured it out, so sorry, can't tell your little devils details. So…Father is…Coming?" she began, smile… "How nice to…"

"You keep away from me, you freak!" Rachel backed away, looking for anything vaguely protective.

"Is way to say hi, seestra, evil one?" pulling fish handle knife from pocket, blocking Rachel from her desk. "Now, you tell what you know of Kira's whereabouts and maybe I let you live, yes…?"

Side door opening…Helena pulling knife to pocket, finger to lips as Rachel stared to her hope for rescue…

"Hello, yes, I'm on my way there now…" Cosima on cell phone, doing perfect imitation of Aldous… "Yes, Ms. Duncan and I will be taking Cosima Niehaus and Sarah Manning out for a bit…Top security matter, you understand. Have my car…" she blinked at the terrified Rachel and the stunned Helena…

"…Yes, bring it round front and no security." She hung up…

"Ally? Is that…?" she stared…

"Krikey…" blonde Sarah frowned at Alison in Rachel get up… "Is that you, Ally?" She put down the knife…

God, did I let Helena bleach me hair for nothing?

"Sarah?" Alison in Rachel suit blinked….

"Yeah, yeah…" Sarah shrugged. "We thought Rachel would freak and let us know if Dyad's got a line on Kira if I played nutcase."

"Dudes…Now this is intense…" Cosima shook head.

The door flew open… A nervous guard, Leekie glaring in cuffs, Art Bell with gun drawn and…

In her nicest overcoat, hair well quaffed… "Police! Helena Leekie, Rachel Duncan, you is…Are…Under arrest."

"Forget it, Helena." Sarah sighed. "Ally and Cos have the situation well in hand…"

"What?" Art stared.

Helena? Ally blinked…

Darn…And I was so much better as Beth this time, with my sweet partner's assist…Helena sighed.

"But what about…?" Sarah began…

"You actually trusted Helena?" Alison stared.

"Beth…" Helena corrected. "It's amazing story, seetra…Alison? How I survive."

Just temporary…Art explained. "She actually did save our lives from the Proleithians…"

"Not to mention killin' 'em all…" Sarah noted.

"For family and nice partner of dead seestra? Anything…" Helena shrugged happily.

Delphine entered in rush at the front door…A breathless Cosima beside her… All staring …

"Guys…Rachel caught on to…" Cos began…

"Whoa…" she blinked…

"Mon Dieu…" Delphine…

"Uh-uh…" Helena/Beth grabbed at Rachel/Cosima as she tried to pull a gun from her lab coat, Helena wagging finger. "Take her, Art." She handed the fuming Rachel over.

Damn…I'm getting Beth better every minute, she beamed. I should join force, carry on noble seestra's legacy maybe?

And date sweet hero partner…Best guy of any of us…She eyed Art happily.

"Ok…I'm gettin' dizzy." Sarah sighed.


End file.
